Enfermo
by Sakura9801
Summary: Kyouya se enfermo por calenturiento, y Ginga va a cuidarlo ¿Qué hará para que su novio se cure rápido? ¡ENTREN Y LÉANLO! ADVERTENCIA: YAOI (CHICOXCHICO) NO TE GUSTA ¡NO ENTRES! Si eres fujoshi o fundashi ¡ADELANTE DISFRUTALO! Lo siento siempre fui mala con los resúmenes jeje.
1. Sintomas

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya estoy de vuelta con este fic espero que les guste. ADVERTENCIAS: ¡ESTO ES YAOI HARD! (RELACIÓNES EXPLICITAS CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS!, NO QUIERO HOMOFÓBICOS, pero si te encanta este género ¡ADELANTE!**

**NOTA: Este fic toma tiempo después del fic "ODIO! San Valentín" pues aquí se ve que Ginga y Kyouya ya son pareja. **

**ACLARACIÓNES: -Diálogos-, "Pensamientos", MAYÚSCULAS=GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzKYOUY AXGINGAzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZ**

**Enfermo**

**Capítulo 1: Sintomas **

Es un bello día en Beycity, el sol brilla, el cielo azul despejado, se repira tranquilidad, simplemente un día perfecto para estar con esa persona especial.

Bueno eso desearía cierto chico peli-verde, si dije _**desearía**_. Así es me refiero a nuestro querido Kyouya, a el le encantaría estar con su novio.

Si, nuestro querido Kyouya tiene novio, veran tiempo atras aproximadamente unos 2 meses, nuestro querido peli-verde había invitado por primera vez a cierto chico peli-rojo, pues nuestro Kyouya Tategami se enamoró de ese chico y no solo eso si no que en pleno 14 de febrero se atrevió a invitarlo a salir, en donde en esa cita se declararon su amor uno por el otro y desde ese día son una muy linda pareja, así es de ese chico peli-rojo de quien hablo es nuestro querido Ginga.

Pero, ¿porqué Kyouya y Ginga no podían estar juntos en un día tan hermoso?. Pues verán que Ginga salió de viaje junto con su padre hacia la aldea Koma para ir a visitar a Hyoma, Hokkuto y a sus demás compañeros y no regresarían dentro de una semana.

Kyouya se moría de ganas de estar con Ginga,pues ya han pasado 2 días desde que se fue, extrañaba su linda sonrisa, sus ojos color miel y el sabor de su boca, sus besos, quería sentir sus labios.

Kyouya se encontraba en las bodegas, las que estan en el muelle, el peli-verde estaba acostado arriba de unas cajas, pero digamos que Kyouya no se encontraba tan bien, pues tenía dolor de cabeza, el cuerpo cortado y la nariz tapada, el pobre se sentía fatal, pero no quería ir al médico, ni siquiera tomar medicina, por que en primera odiaba ir al médico y en segunda también odiaba tomar pastillas.

Kyouya pensaba que si descansaba y dormía un poco se sentiría mejor y pasarían sus malestares.

"Me duele todo mi cuerpo"- penso quejandose, "Creo que debí cuidarme mejor..." ante ese ultimo pensamiento Kyouya se sonrojo un poco, pues recordó lo que paso o mas lo que había hecho con Ginga un día antes de que se marchara.

~*FLASHBACK*

Era la tarde, algo nublada y Kyouya y Ginga se encontraban sentados en el pasto del parque.

KYOUYA- ¿En serio te vas?-

GINGA-Si, pero solo me iré una semana-

KYOUYA- Me gustaría que te quedaras- dijo desilucionado

Ginga al ver esa expreción, puso su mano arriba de la mano de Kyouya y dijo dulcemente- Volvere pronto- le dijo con una sonrisa

Kyouya sonrio, tomo laa barbilla de Ginga y lo acerco hacia el para poder besarlo.

Ginga solo correspondió al beso, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kyouya, para profundizar el beso.

Ginga abrio su boca para asi dejar pasar la lengua de Kyouya, el beso comenzó a tranformarse en uno de pasión, Kyouya fue empujando a Ginga lentamente para que así el quedara arriba y Ginga acostado sobre el pasto.

Kyouya solo sonrio al estar en esa situación, se acerco y comenzó a besar el cuello de Ginga.

GINGA- Ky..ouya, ¿Que.. ¡Ah!- dijo quejandose

El peli-rojo noto en su cuello una marca.

GINGA-¿Qué..?-

KYOUYA- Es solo una marca para que no me olvides- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Ginga solo se ruborizo.

Kyouya de nuevo se acerco y lo volvió a besar, una mano traviesa y me refiero a la de Kyouya comenzo a subirle la playera a Ginga para poder tocarlo.

GINGA- ¡KYOUYA!- dijo muy ruborizado

KYOUYA- ¿Qué?-

GINGA- ¡COMO QUE QUE! ¡NO PODEMOS!-

KYOUYA- ¿Porqué?-

GINGA- ¡POR QUE NOS PODRÍAN VER!- dijo muy avergonzado

Kyouya solo sonrio, pues pensó que Ginga se veía tan lindo asi de avergonzado, acción que hizo que Kyouya lo volviera a besar y seguir tocándolo. Ginga rompio el beso para gemir muy bajito

GINGA- Ky..ouya-

¡BOM!, se escucho un trueno, lo cual hizo que Ginga y Kyouya se espantaran un poco y acto seguido comenzo a llover.

KYOUYA- No dijeron nada sobre una tormenta- dijo con un tono de voz algo enojada, pues la lluvia le había arruinado ese momento con Ginga.

GINGA- Sera mejor que nos vallamos-

KYOUYA- Ya que.- dijo quejandose

Ginga solo sonrio, y ambos chicos se fueron a refugiar de la lluvia. Se detuvieron debajo de una lona para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaban.

GINGA- Demonios, parece que llegare tarde a casa, espero y papá no se enoje-

Kyouya estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos pues no vería a Ginga en toda una semana, se sentia algo trsite.

Ginga noto que Kyouya no reaccionaba, entonces se acerco para ver que le pasaba, y en un movimineto rápido Kyouya lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso.

Ginga se sorprendió por un momento, pero poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el beso, Kyouya acorralo a Ginga contra la pared para seguir besandolo, una de las manos de Kyouya se ocupo de ir desfajando la playera de Ginga.

GINGA-Kyou...ya, no podemos.. a..quí no..- dijo entre gemidos

KYOUYA- Nadie nos vera- dijo mientras lamia la oreja de Ginga y asi conducirlo hacia un callejón que estaba cerca de ahí.

Kyouya tenía acorralado a Ginga

Kyouya beso el cuello de su novio, y una de sus manos comenzo a desabrochar el cinturón para asi poder meter su mano adentro del pantalón de Ginga

GINGA- ¡Ah!-

Ginga sentia como la mano de Kyouya _**"lo tocaba" **_de arriba a bajo

GINGA- KY..OUYA, M.. ME VEN..GO- dijo mientras gemia mas fuerte -¡AHH!- grito mientras se venía en la mano de Kyouya.

Kyouya cargo a Ginga para así ponerlo arriba de sus caderas

GINGA-¿Eh?-

KYOUYA- Perdon.. ya no aguanto mas-

Kyouya comenzó a penetrar a Ginga.

GINGA- ¡AH!- dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos

KYOUYA- Ginga...- dijo

Kyouya comenzo a moverse.

GINGA- ¡AHH! ¡Mmmm! KY..OUYA- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kyouya

KYOUYA- Ginga... Te amo-

GINGA- Yo también- dijo mientras abraza con mas fuerza a Kyouya

El ritmo de las embestidas de Kyouya era mas rápido, Ginga gemia de placer.

GINGA- ¡AHH! KY.. ME.. VENGO-

KYOUYA. Yo tam..bién, hagamozlo juntos-

Kyouya y Ginga se vinieron juntos en el orgasmo

Kyouya salio de Ginga, para así luego acomodarse la ropa y poder salir del callejón, y nuestro querido peli-rojo estaba muy avergonzado, y nuestro peli-verde salió de ahí como si nada. (**cofpervertidocof)**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Sus amigos se despedian de Ginga, pues no lo verían en una semana

YUU- Nos vemos luego Gingi y ten cuidado- le dijo el pequeño

MADOKA- Nos saludas a Hyoma y a Hokkuto- dijo con una sonrisa

KENTA- Espero y te diviertas Ginga-

BENKEI- B..B.B BULL! Tengan cuidado en el camino-

GINGA- Si, no se preocupen nos vemos luego, los extrañare chicos-

Kyouya se encontraba al lado de ellos, Ginga se acerco a el y lo abrazo y le dijo:-Te extrañare muchisimo Kyouya-

El peli-verde solo correspondió al abrazo -Yo también te extrañare- le dijo mientras le daba un beso.

A sí Ginga se subió al carro y se fue junto con su padre. Todos sus amigos incluyendo a Kyouya le hacían adios con la mano, en eso Kyouya estornudo.

BENKEI- Eh?, Kyouya-san ¿estás bien?-

KYOUYA- Si no es nada- dicho esto volvio a estornudar

*Fin del Flashback*

"Creo que debí controlarme..", después de pensar esto comenzo a toser, haciendo que se incorporara y se sentara en las cajas.

Kyouya toco su frente, estaba muy caliente, tenía temperatura, comenzó a marearse, y siguió tociendo.

Kyouya no se dió cuenta de que Benkei estaba entrando a las bodegas, y lo vió en mal estado.

BENKEI- KYOUYA-SAN ¿Está bien?- dijo preocupado

KYOUYA- Estoy bien, no es nada- dicho esto comenzo a estornudar

Benkei se acerco a Kyouya, toco su frente y noto qye tenía temperatura.

BENKEI- Kyouya-san sera mejor que te lleve a un doctor, te ves muy mal- dijo tratando de convencer a su amigo

KYOUYA- Te dije que estoy bien- dijo y comenzo a caminar para salir de la bodega

BENKEI- Kyouya-san ¡no seas terco!, tienes que ver a un doctor- dijo tratando de alcanzarlo

KYOUYA- TE DIJE QUE...- no acabo de hablar pues la vista se le nublo y acto seguido Kyouya cayó inconsiente al suelo

BENKEI- ¡KYOUYA-SAN!- dijo mientras iba a auxiliarlo. - ¡KYOUYA-SAN DESPIERTA!-

Kyouya estaba inconsiente y respiraba agitado...

**Aquí termina este fic, ¿Les gusto? por fis dejen reviews.**

**Oh dios Kyouya por tus calenturas te enfermaste, hay las hormónas... **

**¿Qué pasara con Kyouya? ¿Se aliviara? ¿Se enterara Ginga que su novio esta enfermo? ¡Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo!.**

**SAYONARA!**


	2. ¿Descanso?

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado?, primero que nada les presento a mi nuevo asistente de unos de mis animes favoritos, un fuerte aplauso para ¡Allen Walker! , el protagonista de la serie ****D Gray Man****.**

**Allen— Mucho gusto— dice mientras hace una reverencia.**

**Yo— Bien y sin mas demora aquí el 2° capítulo de esté fic, y Allen podrías decir las advertencias—**

**Allen— Claro, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTE FIC ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) ¡SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS! NO QUIEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS.**

**Yo— Pero si eres fujoshi o fundashi ¡ADELANTE!-**

**ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos" , MAYÚSCULAS=GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz KYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**ENFERMO**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Descanso?**

Ya era medio día, y nuestro querido Kyouya despertaba en un lugar o mas bien en una casa muy conocida.

KYOUYA— Eh?, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se agarraba la cabeza

GINGA— ¡KYOUYA! — le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo,—Me preocupe mucho —

Ante este acto Kyouya se sonrojo un poco y correspondiendo al abrazo del peli-rojo

GINGA— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le dijo mientras lo soltaba

KYOUYA — Me siento bien, pero Ginga no te encontrabas en la aldea Koma —

GINGA— Si, pero en cuanto me entere de que estabas enfermo vine enseguida —

KYOUYA— Ginga… ¿Pero cómo te enteraste? —

GINGA— Benkei me llamo —

En eso la puerta se abre de golpe, era Benkei quien de inmediato fue a abrazar a Kyouya.

BENKEI— KYOUYA-SAN — le dijo mientras lloraba cataratas estilo anime, —estaba muy preocupado —

KYOUYA —Ah.., si, si ya estoy mejor — dijo para calmar a su amigo, — ahora te puedes quitar de encima—

BENKEI— Ah! Lo siento Kyouya-san, me alegra que ya te sientas mejor—

En eso el señor Ryusei entra en la habitación sosteniendo una charola donde traía una sopa de fideos.

RYUSEI — Toma Kyouya, esto te caerá bien— dijo mientras le daba la charola a Kyouya

KYOUYA — Muchas gracias — dijo agarrando la charola

RYUSEI— Bien, ahora me voy a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche Ginga, cuida bien a Kyouya—

GINGA —Si, ve con cuidado padre — le dijo con una sonrisa

BENKEI Y KYOUYA— Valla con cuidado — dijeron al unisono

Así el padre de Ginga salió para ir hacia su trabajo.

Kyouya termino su sopa, para que Benkei la tomara y se la llevara a la cocina.

GINGA — ¿Cómo te sientes? — dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

KYOUYA— Me siento mejor, no te preocupes —

GINGA— ¿Seguro?, ¿no te duele algo o te sientes mareado? —

KYOUYA— En serio me siento bien—

Al terminar de decir eso Ginga puso su mano en su frente para comprobar si no tenía fiebre, lo cual hizo que Kyouya se sonrojara un poco

KYOUYA— ¿Qué haces? —

GINGA —Solo me aseguro de que no tengas fiebre, pero parece que estas bien, es un alivio — le dijo con una linda sonrisa

Kyouya al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa como un acto instintivo tomo la mano de Ginga y lo jalo hacia a el para darle un beso corto, pero a la vez muy dulce.

KYOUYA— Gracias por preocuparte por mí — le dijo separándose un poco.

Ginga se sonrojo y sonrió y dijo, — Sabes que te amo, por eso me preocupo —

Kyouya y Ginga volvieron a juntar sus labios. El beso se fue transformando en uno de pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaban una con otra.

Kypuya se giro para que así el quedara arriba.

GINGA— Kyouya…— dijo con un sonrojo

Kyouya solo se acerco y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Ginga

GINGA— Kyoya no.. podemos...Benkei podría vernos, detente— dijo tratando de empujar a Kyouya

Kyouya— Acaso no te gusta lo que hago— le susurro en su ojera, — vamos nadie nos vera— le dijo mientras que lamia el lóbulo

GINGA— Mmmm— se quejo temblando

Kyouya volvió a besar a Ginga, mientras que la mano de Kyouya se ocupaba de ir desfajando la playera del peli-rojo.

¡BAM! Se escucho como abrían la puerta de golpe.

YUU— ¡HEMOS VENIDO A CUIDAR A TATEKYO!- dijo el pequeño oji-esmeralda

MADOKA— Yuu deberías tocar primero…— dijo mirando a Yuu con una gotita estilo anime

KENTA— Es cierto tienes que respetar la privacidad de los demás— le dijo

Sus amigos al voltear los vieron pues ejem en esa posición, Madoka se sonrojo e de inmediato le tapo los ojos a Yuu y Kenta.

Ginga al igual que Madoka estaba muy sonrojado como el color de su cabello, y Kyouya solo los veía con un aura asesina.

GINGA— Que bueno que vinieron chicos jeje… — dijo muy avergonzado

Yuu se quito la mano de Madoka para así poder ver a sus amigos.

YUU— Oh… creo que interrumpimos algo— dijo, entonces sonrió muy pícaro —¿mm? Gingi no me digas que ustedes dos iban a…—

GINGA— AH! NO ESO NO.. MEJOR VOY A LA COCINA— dijo mientras se paraba rápido de la cama y salía del cuarto muy sonrojado

KYOUYA— Ah…y bien ¿Qué quieren? — dijo en un tono cortante

KENTA— Acaso no es obvio, vinimos a ayudar a Ginga a cuidarte— dijo mientras también se quitaba la mano de Madoka de sus ojos.

KYOUYA— Prefiero que SOLO Ginga me cuide — dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza

YUU— Oh vamos Tatekyo, no seas pervertido y déjanos cuidarte— le dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en su espalda, pues Yuu ya sabía a lo que Kyouya se refería con que SOLO Ginga lo cuidara .

MADOKA— Vamos Kyouya si todos nosotros te cuidamos mejoraras rápido—

KENTA— Si, así es— dijo con una sonrisa

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA COCINA…**

BENKEI— Eh? Ginga ¿paso algo? ¿Kyouya-san se sintió mal de nuevo? —

GINGA— No, Kyouya se encuentra bien— dicho eso volteo a ver al reloj. —Valla hablando de Kyouya ya le toca su medicina— Ginga fue hacia el cajón donde estaban todas las medicinas, pero al abrirlo ya no había medicina., —Eh? Ya no hay medicina, parece que tendré que ir a la farmacia a comprar más—

BENKEI— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — le pregunto al peli-rojo

GINGA— No, estoy bien, tu quédate aquí con los demás y ayúdales a cuidar a Kyouya— dijo mientras tomaba el dinero para comprar las medicinas

BENKEI— Esta bien, ve con cuidado—

GINGA, Si, ¡ah! Casi lo olvido, Benkei en el cajón izquierdo se encuentra el jarabe para la tos, dáselo a Kyouya para que se lo tome— dicho esto salió de la casa.

BENKEI— Si, déjamelo a mi— entonces fue hacia en cajón, saco el jarabe y tomó una cuchara y así subió las escaleras

**EN LA HABITACIÓN…**

Benkei entró a la habitación.

KENTA— Benkei ¿Dónde esta Ginga? —

BENKEI— Fue a comprar más medicina, pero no tarda— En eso destapa el jarabe, — vamos Kyouya-san tomate esto— le dice mientras le acerca el jarabe

KYOUYA— ¿Qué es eso? —

BENKEI— Es tu jarabe para la tos—

KYOUYA — Me niego a tomarme esa cosa— dijo mientras alejaba el frasco de jarabe de el

BENKEI— Vamos Kyouya-san tienes que tomártelo— le dijo mientras le volvía a acercar el jarabe

KYOUYA— Dije que no, odio el sabor de esa cosa— dijo volteando la cabezo y empujando el frasco del jarabe

YUU— Benben dame el jarabe— el pequeño tomo el jarabe y se dirigió a Kyouya, —Vamos Tatekyo tómatelo, así mejorarás pronto— dijo mientras vertía el jarabe en la cuchara

KYOUYA— Dije que no—

YUU— Vamos di Ahh …— dijo mientras le acercaba la cuchara con el jarabe

KYOUYA— No…— dijo cortante y volteo la cabeza

YUU— No te comportes como un niño— le dijo en tono enojado

MADOKA— Vamos chicos no peleen, Kyouya tomate tu jarabe te hará sentir mejor— dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cintura

KYOUYA— NO es no—

KENTA— Vamos Kyouya—

KYOUYA—…—

YUU— Si es ese el caso chicos a mi señal—dijo Yuu, y lo cual hizo que Kyouya quedara confundido, — ¡AHORA! — grito

Entre los 4 se lanzaron a Kyouya, Benkei lo sujetó de los brazos, Madoka y Kenta lo tomaron de las piernas.

KYOUYA— ¡SUELTENME, NO ME OBLIGARAN A TOMARME ESA COSA! — grito

YUU— ¿Quieres ver?- el pequeño se abalanzo sobre Kyouya tratando de que bebiera el jarabe., —Vamos Tatekyo TÓMATELO—

KYOUYA — ¡DIJE QUE NO!- dijo forcejeando.

En eso Kyouya logro soltar una de sus piernas, y pateó el frasco del jarabe que Yuu tenía en la mano. El frasco salió volando.

GINGA— Ya regrese— dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto y el frasco le cayo exactamente en la cabeza y le mojo toda la cara.

KYOUYA— Ups…—

YUU— Eh Gingi —

MADOKA— ¿Estas bien? —

A Ginga solo le salio una venita de enojo algo pequeña y dijo:—Parece que tendré que comprar mas jarabe, voy de nuevo a la farmacia, pero primero me iré a lavar la cara— dijo con una sonrisa irónica y salió del cuarto

Sus amigos se quedaron sin decir nada.

KENTA— ¿Se habrá enojado? —

BENKEI— No lo se—

YUU— ¡Todo por tu culpa Tatekyo! — dijo enojado y volteando a ver a Kyouya

KYOUYA— ¡AH! ¿Por qué por mi culpa? —

YUU— Si te hubieras tomado el jarabe no habrías mojado a Gingi—

KYOUYA— ¡Yo! Mira quien habla pequeño renacuajo— le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de los demás

Kyouya y Yuu se vieron enojados mientras de ellos se desprendía un aura de odio. Sus amigos solo los veían con una gota estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas. Y así nuestro querido peli-verde y nuestro oji-esmeralda continuaron peleando…

**15 minutos de pelea después…**

Kyouya se encontraba reposando en cama, eran aproximadamente las 4.30 de la tarde y ya era hora de comer.

Madoka y Yuu se encontraban en la cocina buscando que le darían de comer a nuestro peli-verde,

MADOKA— Mmm ¿Qué será bueno darle de comer a Kyouya? —

YUU— Mm que tal si le hacemos… ¡Un caldo de pollo! — dijo

MADOKA — Es una muy buena idea, pero ¿Cómo se prepara? —

YUU— Mmm busquemos si Gingi tiene algún libro de recetas —

Madoka y Yuu comenzaron a buscar, hasta que finalmente encontraron uno así empezaron "_disque a cocinar". _ primero cocinaron el arroz para el consomé, pero se les pego, se les batió y quedo quemado, luego prepararon el caldo pero, se les paso de sal, luego trataron de cocinar el pollo pero, digamos que el pollo quedo duro.

Y así _"su caldo de pollo"_ quedo con el caldo salado, el arroz quemado y el pollo duro. Madoka y Yuu subieron al cuarto para dárselo a Kyouya.

YUU— HORA DE COMER— dijo emocionado mientras entraba al cuarto

MADOKA— Toma Kyouya ¡disfrútalo! — dijo mientras le daba el plato del caldo de pollo

Kyouya, Benkei y Kenta se quedaron viendo el plato con asco, no sabia que era.

KYOUYA— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo mientras movía el caldo con la cuchara

YUU— No es obvio es caldo de pollo —

KYOUYA— Yo diría _"intento de caldo de pollo"— _dijo para después darle el plato a Benkei en señal de que no quería comerlo

MADOKA— Vamos cómelo te hará bien— dijo mientras le quitaba el plato a Benkei para dárselo a Kyouya.

KYOUYA— Ni muerto me como eso— dijo volteando la cabeza

KENTA— Ahí vamos de nuevo— dijo mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime

YUU— No te comportes como un niño Tatekyo, cómelo— le dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba una cucharada del plato y se lo acercaba a Kyouya

KYOUYA— No— dijo cortante

YUU— VAMOS— dijo haciendo un puchero.

KYOUYA— Que no me comeré eso— dijo en tono fastidiado

Yuu tomo el plato y se lo acerco, —Vamos cómelo — le dijo el oji-esmeralda mientras le acercaba el plato.

KYOUYA— Tu pequeño, ¡TE DIJE QUE NO!- dijo mientras empujaba el plato-.

Yuu y Kyouya comenzaron de nuevo a pelear, mientras que Kenta se masajeaba el puente de la nariz en señal de fastidio.

MADOKA— No peleen— dijo tratando de calmar a sus amigos, pero no le hacían caso.

Los otros dos seguían peleando, hasta que Kyouya soltó el plato e hizo que Yuu a la hora de jalarlo, el caldo de pollo saliera volando y para la mala suerte de nuestro querido peli-rojo iba entrando al cuarto.

GINGA— Ya volví— dicho esto alzo la vista y solo vio el plato que venía hacia su cara, —Eh? — solo alcanzo a decir eso y a nuestro querido Ginga le cayo el caldo de pollo en toda la cabeza.

KYOUYA— No otra vez… —

YUU— Gingi… ¿estas bien? —

Ginga solo tenía una venita remarcada en la frente en señal de enojo.

KENTA— Eh? Creo que se enojo—

BENKEI— Ginga no te enojes-, fue culpa de Yuu—

YUU— ¡EH! ¿¡POR QUÉ MI CULPA?! — dijo mientras le reclamaba a Benkei

KYOUYA— Es obvio que es tu culpa por cocinar cosas asquerosas—

MADOKA— ¡OYE! —

KYOUYA— Solo digo la verdad, no saben cocinar—

KENTA— Vamos no peleen—

Y así todos comenzaron a pelear, hasta que Ginga exploto del enojo

GINGA— ¡PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ! — grito enojado y fastidiado

Sus amigos solo lo voltearon a ver con asombro y algo de miedo.

YUU— Vamos Gingi no te enojes— dijo tratando de calmarlo

GINGA— ¡GINGI CUERNOS!, ¡YA ME HARTE DE QUE ESTÉN PELEANDO Y YA VAN 2 VECES QUE ME BAÑAN CON ALGO! — les grito a sus amigos — ¡LARGO AHORA! —

Y así Ginga empujo a sus amigos a fuera de su casa.

GINGA— ¡Y NO VUELVAN HASTA QUE KYOUYA SE HALLA CURADO COMPLETAMENTE! — les grito y azotó la puerta de su casa, dejando a fuera a Madoka, Benkei, Kenta y Yuu

BENKEI— Creo que Ginga si se enojo —

MADOKA— Tu crees…— dijo en tono sarcástico

KENTA— Creo que será mejor irnos y esperar a que Ginga se le pase el coraje y que Kyouya se recupere —

MADOKA Y BENKEI — Estamos de acuerdo — dijeron al mismo tiempo

YUU— EH? Pero yo queía…— dijo reprochando

BENKEI — Pero nada vámonos— dijo mientras cargaba a Yuu en su hombro

YUU— BAJAME BENBEN— dijo mientras pataleaba

Y así los chicos se fueron de ahí

**Mientras tanto…**

Ginga subía enojado las escaleras y entro al cuarto, Kyouya solo lo vio y noto que su querido peli-rojo estaba muuuy enojado.

KYOUYA— Ginga puedo explicarlo— dijo algo nervioso ya que nunca vio a Ginga tan enojado y fastidiado

GINGA— ¡EXPLICARMELO MANGOS! — dijo enojado,— ¡AHORA TE TOMARÁS TU MEDICINA TE GUSTE O NO, COMERAS Y LUEGO TE IRÁS A DORMIR! —

KYOUYA— Pero si apenas son las 6 de la tarde —

GINGA— ¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO SI SON LAS 6 DORMIRAS Y PUNTO FINAL— dijo mientras azotaba la puerta de la habitación

KYOUYA— Creo que en verdad se enojo…—

Después de regañar a Kyouya, Ginga fue al cuarto de su padre y ahí descanso toda la noche para así tranquilizarse.

**YO—Bien hasta aquí el fic ¿Les gusto? ¡dejen reviews por favor! —**

**ALLEN — Valla pobre de ese tal Ginga lo haces sufrir— **

**YO— Si pero aun así me agrada :3— **

**ALLEN— —**

**YO— Bien ¿Kyouya ya se recuperará?, ¿A Ginga se le pasará el enojo? —**

**ALLEN— ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**ALLEN Y YO— ¡SAYONARA!**


	3. ¡CURADO!

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado? Perdón si ayer no actualice es que estaba ocupada.**

**ALLEN: Si te fuiste de pachanga**

**YO: Ok, si me fui de fiesta, pero para que no digan fue mi fiesta de XV**

**ALLEN: Si lloraste como magdalena je**

**YO: "le doy un sape": mejor di las advertencias**

**ALLEN: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este género de gusta ¡ADEANTE!**

**ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos" , MAYUSCULAS=GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzKYOU YAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ**

**ENFERMO**

**Capitulo 3: ¡CURADO!**

Ya era de mañana y nuestro querido peli-rojo se levantaba, se ducho, se cambió y así bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina, su padre se encontraba ahí, ya estaba listo para irse a trabajar, Ginga se despidió de su padre y así subió a su cuarto para ver a Kyouya.

GINGA— Kyouya, ¿ya estas despierto? — preguntaba mientras tocaba a puerta

KYOUYA— Pasa—

Ginga entro a la habitación, para ver a Kyouya.

GINGA— ¿Cómo te sientes? — dijo acercándose hacía la cama

KYOUYA— Ya me siento mucho mejor —

GINGA— Que bien — dijo aliviado, volteó a ver el reloj— Valla son las 9:00 al parecer ya te toca tu medicina— el peli-rojo fue rápido a buscar la medicina para así traerla y que Kyouya se la tomara

KYOUYA— No me beberé eso —

GINGA— Tienes que tomártelo— dijo en tono enojado

KYOUYA— No me obligaras— dijo volteando la cabeza

Ginga hizo un puchero, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

GINGA— Oye Kyouya…—  
KYOUYA— Que— dijo volteando a ver a Ginga

Ginga con sus dos manos sujeto la cara de Kyouya para acercarlo a el, y así poder besarlo, lo cual hizo que a Kyouya lo tomara por sorpresa, pues Kyouya sintió como algo escurría de sus bocas, sintiendo el sabor de la medicina y no tuvo mas opción que tomársela para no ahogarse. Ginga lo soltó y sonrió

GINGA— Si tu no tomas tu medicina, tendré que dártela de boca a boca— dijo para sonreír y llevar sus manos a la cintura

Kyouya estaba sonrojado y algo enojado.

KYOUYA— Tch— dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza

Ginga solo sonrió.- Bien te prepararé algo de comer, ahora vuelvo— dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Ginga se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer para Kyouya, buscó un libro de recetas y preparo un consomé de pollo. Preparo el caldo, el arroz, corto las verduras como zanahoria, calabaza, papas y ejotes. Al fin el consomé quedo listo y olía muy bien.

Ginga subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación.

GINGA— Bien Kyouya aquí esta tu comida— dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto y luego se sentara al lado de la cama donde esta Kyouya

KYOUYA— ¿Qué es? — dijo observando curioso el plato

GINGA— Consomé de pollo— dijo mientras le acercaba el plato

Kyouya olfateo el consomé y se percato de que olía muy bien, aparte se veía delicioso. Y así nuestro querido peli-verde se dedicó a comer.

KYOUYA— Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa — dijo mientras le daba el plato a Ginga

GINGA— Me alegra que te gustara mu— no acabo de hablar pues noto que en el plato estaban las zanahorias y la calabaza. —Kyouya…— dijo volteando a verlo

KYOUYA— ¿Qué? — dijo despreocupadamente

GINGA— No te comiste las zanahorias y la calabaza, ¿Por qué? —

KYOUYA— No me gustan las odio — dijo

GINGA— Cómelas, te hacen bien — le dijo devolviéndole el plato

KYOUYA— No me las comeré— dijo empujando el plato

Ginga hizo un puchero, — Vamos cómelas — dijo mientras con la cuchara las tomaba

KYOUYA— Dije que no —

GINGA— Vamos, aquí viene el tren chu chu— dijo

KYOUYA— No me trates como niño de 5 años—dijo enojado

GINGA— Vamos, las zanahorias saben bien al igual que las calabazas — dijo mientras tomaba una zanahoria y la comía

KYOUYA— No me comeré eso—

Pero a Ginga se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

GINGA— Oye Kyouya..- dijo mientras tomaba una zanahoria y la ponía adentro de la boca pero no toda

KYOUYA— ¿Que? — dijo volteando a ver a Ginga

GINGA— ¿Que tal si la comes desde mi boca? — dijo acercándose mas a Kyouya

Nuestro querido peli-verde se sonrojo ante esta reacción.

GINGA— Vamos come —

Kyouya no podía resistirse pues Ginga se veía lindo, luego estaban muy cerca y sin pensarlo Kyouya se acerco a Ginga y así morder la zanahoria y comerla, ante este acto nuestro peli-rojo sonrió y así hizo lo mismo con el resto de las zanahorias y calabazas.

GINGA— No saben mal verdad—

KYOUYA— Si— dijo volteando la cabeza y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Ginga salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina y lavar los trastes y alzarla. Ya era tarde eran aproximadamente las 4:30 y Gina subió al cuarto a ver a Kyouya.

GINGA— Kyouya— dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando al cuarto

Kyouya se encontraba dormido, "se ve tan lindo cuando duerme" pensó Ginga, se acerco hacía el rostro durmiente de Kyouya, lo observó detenidamente, se veía tan guapo dormido, sus largas pestañas, su rostro tan relajado, sus marcas de nacimiento debajo de sus ojos, para Ginga el rostro de Kyouya era perfecto.

GINGA— Te amo— dijo susurrándole al oído, y luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso Ginga sintió como algo lo jalaba y así Kyouya ya se encontraba arriba de el.

GINGA— ¿Kyouya? —

KYOUYA— Trate de controlarme pero ya no puedo — dijo, para después besar a su amado peli-rojo.

Kyouya comenzó a chupar los labios de su amado, para que así Ginga abriera su boca y dejar que Kyouya accediera a esa dulce cavidad, sus lenguas jugaban, se entrelazaban una con la otra. Hasta que Ginga rompió el beso para poder tomar aire.

GINGA— Kyo..uya—

Kyouya empezó a lamer el cuello de Ginga, llenándolo de pequeñas mordidas y al mismo tiempo ir bajando su mano para ir quitando la playera del peli-rojo.

GINGA— Kyouya no podemos— dijo temblando

KYOUYA— ¿Por qué? — dijo mirándolo

GINGA— Porque tu resfriado podría regresar— dijo con una cara angelical.

Kyouya al ver esa linda cara no pudo contenerse y volvió a besar su peli-rojo, después se separo un poco y dijo: —No te preocupes, ya estoy curado gracias a que me cuidaste — dijo para así sonreírle

GINGA— Kyouya…— dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kyouya se acerco lentamente a el y lo volvió a besar, Ginga paso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de su novio para profundizar el beso, una de las manos de Kyouya se ocupó de ir quitando el pantalón de su amado y así tomar su erección para frotarla de arriba a bajo.

GINGA— Ah! Mmm Kyo..uya.. me vengo— dijo gimiendo y así llego al orgasmo

KYOUYA— Eso fue rápido— dijo mientras lamia el semen que derramo Ginga

GINGA— Cállate— dijo muy avergonzado

KYOUYA— No me digas que estas sensible por que no te he tocado estos días— le susurro al oído

GINGA— ¡ESO NO..! — dijo con la cara completamente roja

KYOUYA— Eres tan lindo— le dijo, para después darle un beso en la frente

GINGA— Kyouya…—

Kyouya se siguió ocupando de complacer a su peli-rojo, pero esta vez uno de sus dedos se acerco a la entrada de Ginga para así meterlo

GINGA— Ah! MMmm—

Kyouya siguió moviendo su dedo para así poder meter el segundo, los movía en círculos y poco a poco los movía mas rápido.

GINGA— Kyo..ya no.. mas— dijo sonrojado

KYOUYA— EH?  
GINGA— No mas dedos… te quiero a ti— le dijo con una cara muy angelical

Kyouya solo se sonrojo pues se veía muy lindo, — Esta bien— le dijo besándolo y así colocar las piernas de su peli-rojo arriba de sus hombros.

Kyouya colocó su erección en la entrada de Ginga, y así comenzó a entrar en el

GINGA— AH! KYOUYA— dijo gimiendo del placer

Kyouya comenzó a moverse.

GINGA— ¡KYOUYA! AAAH M..Más rápido— dijo

Kyouya aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo que Ginga se perdiera en el placer y así el peli-rojo abrazo a Kyouya

KYOUYA— Ginga me.. vengo— dijo

GINGA — Córrete adentro mío— dijo abrazando con mas fuerza a su peli-verde

Ginga y Kyouya llegaron al orgasmo, para al final Kyouya cayera al lado de Ginga jadeante y después abrazar a su querido peli-rojo.

GINGA— Kyouya—

KYOUYA— ¿Qué pasa? —

GINGA— Estoy tan feliz de que estés mejor— dijo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Kyouya.

KYOUYA— Yo igual, y estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado —

Y así ambos chicos quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana…

Ginga despertaba y se dio cuenta que estaba con su lindo peli-verde, sonrió pues estaba feliz de estar con el.

Se levanto y tomó una ducha y se vistió, cuando salía de cambiarse Kyouya despertaba.

KYOUYA— Eh Ginga—

GINGA— Ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? —

KYOUYA— Me siento perfecto—

GINGA— Que bien, entonces ¿quieres salir un rato? —

KYOUYA— Si—

Así nuestro querido peli-verde se ducho y se cambió para así bajar a la cocina saludar a su suegro, desayunar y al final salir un rato a ver a sus amigos para informales que Kyouya ya se había curado.

En la tienda de Madoka…

Se encontraban Madoka, Kenta, Benkei y Yuu

MADOKA— Me pregunto si Kyouya ya estará mejor—

KENTA— Yo creo que si, después de todo Ginga lo cuida—

YUU— Es verdad Gingi es muy buen enfermero jeje—

BENKEI— Si, pero Kyouya-san es muy fuerte así que se curará rápido—

En eso se escucha como entran a la tienda, eran Ginga y Kyouya

YUU—TATEKYO!- —

BENKEI— KYOUYA-SAN!- dijo mientras se le lanzaba al peli-verde

Kyouya solo puso su mano para que Benkei chocara con ella

BENKEI— ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE ESTE BIEN— dijo llorando cataratas

KYOUYA— Si, si estoy bien—

KENTA— Que bien que estés mejor Kyouya—

MADOKA— Al parecer Ginga si es buen enfermero jeje— dijo sonriente

KYOUYA— Digamos que Ginga me cuido "muuuuy bien"— dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Ginga con una mirada lujuriosa

GINGA— KYOUYA!- dijo muy avergonzado y sonrojado

Todos comenzaron a reír

YUU— Pero lo que aún no me queda claro es ¿Cómo fue que te enfermaste Tatekyo? — pregunto inocente

Kyouya al igual que Ginga se sonrojaron mucho, pues recordaron lo que paso un día antes de que Ginga se marchara, así ambos voltearon la cabeza.

KYOUYA— Solo no me supe controlar, es lo único que te digo— dijo muy sonrojado

YUU— Eh? No entiendo, me puede alguien explicar—

GINGA— Créeme Yuu no querrás saber— dijo muy sonrojado

YUU— EH! PORQUE? ME PUEDE ALGUIEN EXPLICAR!  
Y así nuestro querido Yuu no pudo entender nada, y nuestro querido Kyouya aprendió a que debe controlarse.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen Reviews por favor!**

**ALLEN: Esperamos que les halla gustado**

**YO: A que bien que Kyouya se halla curado, esperemos y halla aprendido a no ser tan cachondo verdad :3**

**ALLEN: **

**YO: Nos vemos en el siguiente fic y ¡GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**ALLEN: También gracias por seguir esta historia**

**ALLEN Y YO: SAYONARA!**


End file.
